warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Stormcloud
|pastaffie = Kittypet, Loner |age = Unknown |death = Unknown |postdeath = Unknown |namest = Kit: Kittypet: Loner: Apprentice: Warrior: |namesl = Frankie Frankie Frankie Stormpaw Stormcloud |familyl = Benny |familyt = Brother: |mentor =Squirrelflight |apps = None |livebooks = Bramblestar's Storm, The Apprentice's Quest, Thunder and Shadow, Shattered Sky, Darkest Night, Tigerheart's Shadow |deadbooks = None}} Stormcloud is a gray tabby tom. History In the Super Edition Arc ''Bramblestar's Storm :Frankie first appears when Bramblestar sees him caterwauling while trapped inside a Twoleg den. Jessy, his friend, Bramblestar, and Frankie, push together on a window to allow Frankie to escape. Frankie thanks Bramblestar for his assistance as Lionblaze is shocked at the discovery of more kittypets. :Frankie is shivering with his ribs showing and has wet, clumped fur. He asks Jessy and the Clan cats if they had seen Frankie's brother, Benny. When Bramblestar offers for him to come back to ThunderClan camp, he refuses, saying he had to look for his brother, but is then persuaded by Jessy. While the patrol walks back to ThunderClan, Jessy offers Frankie some encouragement. When they come to the area they must swim he is terrified and says he can't, because he'll drown. The cats solve the problem by having Frankie sit in the tub they're using like a boat, and he crawls out after reaching land that is ShadowClan territory. When an enemy patrol comes Frankie is too shocked to climb a tree by himself, though Lionblaze and Bramblestar manage to get him up the tree just as the patrol runs past. The warriors and kittypets reach temporary camp, with Jayfeather giving Jessy and Frankie a disdainful sniff as he asks if ThunderClan is a home for lost kittypets. Bramblestar defends them and asks if there is something to calm Frankie down, so Jayfeather goes to fetch something. When Jayfeather comes back he orders Frankie to eat the herbs and Frankie hesitates, calling them a sort of green object, but is eventually persuaded by Jessy. After conversing with Bramblestar, Jessy joins the shivering Frankie with Minty. :Dovewing and Bramblestar later take the kittypets out for hunting practice. After watching a demonstration, the kittypets go into the hunter's crouch, and as Dovewing checks their crouches she tells Frankie to tuck in his legs. To demonstrate his knowledge of hunting, he nervously scents the air then tells Bramblestar where he thinks a squirrel is. Frankie lets out a yowl and tears across the clearing but the prey escapes. Frankie walks back and apologizes for messing up, with Dovewing telling him to be quieter, Frankie says he'll remember to. As Minty stalks, Bramblestar silently observes that Minty learned from Frankie. When Jessy catches a thrush, Frankie comments on her being a brilliant hunter and loving to climb. As Dovewing spots a shrew, she tells Frankie to try and catch it quietly. As he creeps towards it, he forgets about his tail and lunges at the rodent, causing it to run into Dovewing. He is upset about failing, until he realizes Dovewing caught it in the end. Frankie soon practices more stalking while Jessy and Bramblestar speak. :After Tawnypelt confronts Bramblestar, she is shocked at the sight of Frankie and Minty. When the patrol returns to ThunderClan's makeshift camp, Frankie brings the shrew to Millie, exclaiming he and Dovewing caught it, and she congratulates him. During a Clan meeting to discuss the kittypets harassing ShadowClan, he is seen sitting with the other kittypets. He offers to help in the fight, but Bramblestar declines, saying the gray tom should stay behind and get on with his training. After Bramblestar and the others come back from chasing off the kittypets, Frankie listens to the story, thoroughly impressed. :A quarter moon later, he and the other kittypets are out hunting. Frankie is noted to have improved, and helps Minty kill a mouse. Minty then scents a fox, and it explodes out of the brambles, knocking Bramblestar over. The ThunderClan leader defeats the fox, and Frankie is shocked and amazed, crowding around Bramblestar with the other kittypets. Later on, Millie is seen looking for Frankie, and Minty fears he had been eaten. He comes stumbling into the tunnel shortly after, saying he had gone hunting alone. Bramblestar warns him not to go out alone again before sending him away to eat and rest. He is later noticed to be missing again after he and Minty go out to sun themselves. Minty wakes up hastily when Bramblestar finds her, but Frankie appears to have left her. Later that day, he is mentioned by Squirrelflight to have come back late and exhausted, and she suggests to Bramblestar that next time he left, they follow him, and the dark brown tom agrees. :A couple of days later, Squirrelflight tells Bramblestar that Frankie has gone off somewhere again, and explains she was about to put him on patrol when she saw him sneaking off. Bramblestar admits he hoped he had given up, noting that Frankie was on hunting patrol with him yesterday and had made good catches. He asks which way he went, and Squirrelflight angles her ears in the direction of a ridge. Bramblestar headed towards there, and easily picks up Frankie's scent trail among the scents of other cats. He is surprised that it leads straight up the ridge and across the border to ShadowClan territory, so he follows and quickly spots Frankie, who is swiftly trotting along purposefully. Bramblestar quickens his pace and is almost about to call out when Frankie freezes and hurls himself into a clump of bracken. A ShadowClan patrol pads past, with Rowanstar, the leader of ShadowClan in the lead. Bramblestar is relieved the patrol didn't spot them and when their scent dies away, Frankie reappears and sets off again. He heads in the direction of the Twolegplace, and Bramblestar wonders if he is going to visit Victor and the other kittypets, but decides to not call out until he knows what is going on. Frankie veers away from the Twolegplace however, and heads for the RiverClan border. :Bramblestar realizes Frankie is going to his own Twoleg nest, and wonders if his leaving them. He feels disappointed that Frankie doesn't even want to say goodbye, then realizes he has disappeared before and has already come back twice, and wonders what is up with that. Frankie turns towards the lake and crosses a stream without hesitation, even when the water comes up to his head and shoulders. As they travel along, the remains of the storm is still around them, and Bramblestar and Frankie sometimes even have to clamber over heaps of flotsam, getting wetter and muddier. Closer to the Twoleg den, some Twolegs have returned to their nests but Frankie ignores them. While Bramblestar is close enough to call out to him easily, he keeps silent, wanting to know exactly what Frankie is up to. Frankie reaches a flooded Thunderpath and wades on, venturing into each Twoleg den but staying away from Twolegs. Bramblestar makes guesses on what he is doing, but it is soon revealed to him what Frankie is doing as he raises his head and calls out Benny's name. Bramblestar looks at the kittypet is dismay, and wonders why he didn't think of that. Frankie keeps searching and searching, jumping onto a fence and calling Benny's name again. Bramblestar reveals himself to Frankie, and Frankie almost loses his balance, apologizing. :Bramblestar tells him he has nothing to be sorry for, as they should have known he'd look for Benny. He explains they know how it feels to lose kin, as it's a part of Clan life, making Frankie tell him it's a part of Clan life he can't accept. Bramblestar mews that he didn't say they accepted it either, and offers to help look for the tom's brother. He suggests looking at their den first, where Frankie last saw him and figure out which way he went. They go to Frankie's den, and the gray tom explains that the water from the lake came like a huge wave, knocking them off their paws. Frankie had hit the fence and held on to it, thinking he was going to drown. Bramblestar asks what happened next, and Frankie explains that he saw that the basement window open and managed to get inside, thinking Benny was right behind him, but he must have been swept away. Bramblestar touches Frankie's shoulder with his nose, then inspects a fence, where he finds black-and-white fur. He asks Frankie if Benny is black and white, and if the fur is his. Frankie runs over and stares at it, confirming it is Benny's. They squeeze through the gap and follow the trail, ignoring the destruction around them. They keep checking each possible hiding place to see if Benny is there, and Frankie asks why Bramblestar is helping. :Bramblestar explains that he is their Clanmate, and would do the same for any cat. They soon find something, and Frankie explains it's called a drain and that there is usually a cover, but it must have been washed away. Bramblestar checks the drain, and finds a black and white body. He drags it out with Frankie helping to pull the body the last few tail-lengths. Bramblestar asks Frankie if that is his brother, and the kittypet only crouches beside the body of his brother, head bowed as he meows his brother's name and touches his nose to Benny's side. His voice is at first whisper, but then rises to a grief-stricken yowl as he rambles, asking what is he going to do, and he can't leave his brother. Bramblestar tells him they'll bury Benny, and give him a warrior's farewell. Together, they hoist Benny onto their backs and carry him to the top of a hill, as the ground is drier there. They lay him on the grass while they scratch a hole for a burial, with the sun setting as they lay his body in the hole and cover it with earth. Bramblestar whispers the words that a medicine cat would over a fallen warrior, and Frankie looks up to where the warriors of StarClan are appearing. He asks if all cats go to StarClan, even Benny. Bramblestar is unsure, but knows he has to give Frankie some comfort, so he tells there are a lot of stars, more than there have ever been warriors. Frankie peers closer at the stars, and wonders which one is Benny. He talks to his dead brother, telling him he'll look up to him every night, and if he looks down on him, then they'll always be together. Bramblestar leans forward, giving Frankie warmth and feeling him tremble. After a moment, Frankie asks if they need to get back to ThunderClan, and Bramblestar thinks so, but it's not important at that moment, so he states there is plenty of time and tells he'll stay as long as the gray tom needs. :The sun is gone when Frankie lowers his gaze from the stars, asking sadly what will happen to him now, because his housefolk has left, his house is full of water, and everything is gone. Bramblestar tells the water will come back down and his Twolegs will return. Frankie asks what he will do right now, and Bramblestar tells to come back to ThunderClan, thinking the answer was obvious, saying that they'll look after him until he can go home. Frankie thanks him, and they head back to ThunderClan territory. They nervously pass through ShadowClan, and Bramblestar tells if they spot a ShadowClan patrol, he should climb a tree as quickly as he can, because although Bamblestar knows they're not really trespassing, he doesn't want to be caught. When they reach ThunderClan territory, Bramblestar asks to get a move on, exclaiming that he can't wait to get to his nest, but really just wants to avoid badgers. They reach the tunnel entrance where Squirrelflight is waiting, and she asks where they've been. Minty, Jessy, and Millie erupt from the tunnel, and Millie asks if they are mouse-brained, and if they know how long they have been away and if they cared. Squirrelflight tells them to look at themselves, as they look scared, exhausted, with soaked and muddy fur, and stinking of death. Bramblestar meows that it's been a long day. :Millie's anger dies as she sees them more clearly and asks what happened, and if they are hurt. Minty asks if they fought a badger, and Frankie explains that Benny is dead. Minty's eyes widen as she asks how, and Bramblestar explains as more of their Clanmates gather, murmuring sympathetically. Leafpool comforts Frankie that she is sure StarClan was with him at the end, giving him a comforting lick on the ear. Frankie murmurs that he hopes so, because he wasn't there with Benny. Millie states that he did all that he could, at he at least now he knows what happened, with Jessy adding that he doesn't have to worry anymore, and he can grieve properly now. Frankie nods as he gazes around the group of cats surrounding him with looks of sadness. Cherryfall tells he should have told them as they would have come with him, and she'd have helped him. Leafpool nudges Frankie with a gentle shove, and tells she'll take a look at him and will give thyme for the shock. Minty offers to bring fresh-kill as the medicine cat leads Frankie away. Jessy tells Bramblestar he didn't have to do that, and thanks him. Bramblestar tells her that his cats never have to suffer alone, an Jessy asks if they are his cats, with Bramblestar responding that they are for now. :The next day, Bramblestar tells Squirrelflight that he is going give the kittypets a battle-training session, and asks her to join, but Squirrelflight refuses. A patrol tells Bramblestar that they found fresh scents of badger, and he asks Brightheart to do it instead, telling Jessy that she and the other kittypets are due for one. That night, Bramblestar mentions the kittypets are settling in well. He explains that all the kittypets need his time if they're to fit into the Clan. The next day, Bramblestar asks Jessy to find Frankie and Minty and to help them practice their hunting moves. Bramblestar soon calls for a Clan meeting, and Jessy springs from a tree where she's been practicing climbing techniques with Frankie and Minty. Bramblestar announces they will fight the badgers on ShadowClan territory, and after the training sessions have finished, Bramblestar asks Squirrelflight how he did with the kittypets. Squirrelflight reports that Frankie and Jessy did well, and Bramblestar asks if they can have them fight this battle. Squirrelflight says Jessy and Frankie are keen, so she can't stop them. As Bramblestar is about to lead his Clan into battle, Jessy and Frankie look as enthusiastic as his Clanmates as they call his name. :During the battle against the badgers, Frankie is seen working together with Jessy against a younger badger. Jessy teases it at the front while Frankie attacks from behind, digging his claws into its hindquarters and biting down in its tail. The badger keeps trying to turn around and around to get at Frankie, but Jessy keeps distracting it until the badger breaks away and Frankie pursues it into the darkness of the trees. After the battle, Frankie adds that Jessy was brilliant and she wasn't scared at all. Later, once the water level has gone down enough for the Clan to return to their original camp, the apprentices give Frankie, Jessy and Minty a tour of it, showing them the apprentices' den, then Lilypaw wants to show them the medicine den. The apprentices slip on the muddy ground, and the kittypets follow with expressions torn between amusement and confusion. The apprentices then argue where the fresh-kill pile used to be, and Dewpaw then gets himself stuck through a tangle of branches in the medicine den, with Frankie and Jessy using their strength to shift some branches aside and improve the entrance. :After Lilyheart has her warrior ceremony and Sandstorm and Graystripe have their elder ceremony, Frankie asks to join ThunderClan, if they'll have him. There are murmurs of surprise, but no one is hostile. Bramblestar thinks the gray tabby has proven his loyalty in the battle against the badgers and his willingness to hunt and patrol. He responds that he is honoured to have him, and Frankie thanks him. Bramblestar performs the apprentice ceremony, naming him Stormpaw, after the storm that brought him to ThunderClan, and after Benny. He chooses Squirrelflight to mentor Stormpaw, and Squirrelflight beckons with her tail, and murmurs to touch noses with her, as the Clan cheers his new name. Bramblestar thinks the kittypets have done more than adjust to Clan life, but have become true Clanmates. The next day, Bramblestar asks Stormpaw if he wants to come and bring Minty back to her housefolk, but Stormpaw refuses. He states that he doesn't want his old housefolk to see him, because it's better that they think he and Benny found a new home together. Cherryfall tells him it's okay to be sad, and if he ever wants to talk about his brother, she'll be there. Stormpaw bends her head towards her, and Bramblestar wonders if there is more to Stormpaw’s decision to stay behind than respect for the life of a warrior. :After Jessy and Minty have left, Squirrelflight asks for Stormpaw to go on patrol, as she thinks it's time for him to learn what happens on a border patrol. Ivypool beckons Stormpaw with a twitch of her ears and says that he can scent the first marks, causing Stormpaw to look alarmed, stating he doesn't know how to do that. Lilyheart offers to show him, and Snowpaw tells she'll help, explaining that it's easy. Bramblestar and Squirrelflight talk of going to the Gathering, and Bramblestar asks Squirrelflight to tell Stormpaw what happens at a Gathering, as he will enjoy it more when he knows what to expect. Squirrelflight points out that the Clans will know he used to be a kittypet, and Bramblestar responds they will, but he's not a kittypet anymore. :During the manga adventure, everyone goes quiet as Bramblestar calls for Stormpaw to step forward, and Bramblestar congratulates him for passing his final assessment. Bramblestar performs the warrior ceremony, naming Stormpaw Stormcloud, and the Clan cheers his new name. Tigerheart's Shadow : In the A Vision of Shadows Arc The Apprentice's Quest : Thunder and Shadow :Bramblestar decides to take Stormcloud, Cherryfall, Bumblestripe, Dovewing and Alderpaw to warn ShadowClan about the rogues. Along the way, Stormcloud scans the bushes along the trail. Bramblestar gets angry at Cherryfall and Bumblestripe for messing around, saying there could be rogues anywhere. Stormcloud however points out they have been checking for scents all the way and found nothing. They eventually pick up a rogue scent and Bramblestar decides to follow it. Stormcloud follows him, with the rest of the patrol at his heels. They scent the rogues with Stormcloud noticing they've passed that way as he smells a thornbush. :Cherryfall recognizes the rogue scent and nearly tells the secret of SkyClan. Alderpaw interrupts her before she accidentally spills the secret to Stormcloud, Bumblestripe and Dovewing, saying they are the rogues they met on their quest. Stormcloud frowns, wondering why they have come to the Clans. Bumblestripe notices movement, and Stormcloud jerks his head towards the pines. It turns out it is ShadowClan, and the patrol warns Rowanstar before following the rogue scent in a joint Clan patrol. Moons later, Twigpaw goes missing so Squirrelflight assigns Stormcloud as part of the patrol that checks the WindClan border. Shattered Sky :Stormcloud goes to Alderheart in the medicine den, and when Alderheart asks what's wrong, he sighs, and replies he's not so sure. He then tells him he feels guilty for not helping. Alderheart mentions Purdy, and Stormcloud replies that he misses him. He and Alderheart stand alone in the den. The medicine cat demands what's up with him, and Stormcloud draws a paw over his ear, and informs him about how crowded the camp is, how angry the leaders get, and how scared everyone is. Stormcloud says he didn't have to put up with stuff like this when he was a kittypet, and breaks off before finishing. Alderheart guesses he was going to say something about the Clans, but recommends taking deep breaths to ease his breathing. Alderheart gives him tansy, and Stormcloud licks them up. He thanks the medicine cat, and leaves the den. Darkest Night : Trivia Interesting Facts *Frankie and Benny are named after the cats of someone that Vicky had met on a flight to Boston, and were named so due to his girlfriend's daughters enjoying the series.Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Mistakes *Despite appearing in ''Bramblestar's Storm, Frankie is not listed in the allegiances. Character Pixels Kin Members Brother: :Benny: Quotes Ceremonies References and Citations Category:Males Category:Warriors Category:ThunderClan cats Category:Bramblestar's Storm characters Category:Minor characters Category:The Apprentice's Quest characters Category:Thunder and Shadow characters Category:Shattered Sky characters Category:Tigerheart's Shadow characters Category:Darkest Night characters